Ultra 101: Pre-Finale
Ultra 101 is soon to end. But before the finale, how bout one of those "Moments before the End" things. Going to try to add to this about 2 times a week, leading up to the release of the first half of the finale. Moments before a very lobster-y invasion Mebius, Zero, and Jeanne were all one the couch playing a video-game. “Come on come on come on!” Mebius said as he spammed attacks. “Nope nope nope!” Zero said as he dodged Mebius’s attacks. -*rumble…* Jeanne dropped her controller. “Did you guys hear that?” “Hear what?” Mebius asked as he put his controller down. -*rumble* “That.” Jeanne said. Zero didn’t take notice however, and took the opportunity to win the match. “YES!” He said pumping his fist into the air. Then he noticed they weren’t even touching their controllers. “Come on guys, what gives?” “Shh!” Jeanne said, cutting him off. “What’s going-” “Shh!!!” Jeanne cut him off again. Zero was annoyed. “What is with yo-” -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE!!!* Everyone froze in fright. “What is that!?” Zero asked. Mebius rushed over to the window, opened it, and looked out. “Sweet King!” Meanwhile Dr. Egg scrambled through the alley, running away from someone. That someone was Seven. Seven appeared in front of him, and pushed him against the wall. “You were messing with my kid, I don’t like that.” Seven said straight to the point. “Hey, hey! He was the one who stole the chaiyo-plastic, I just offered him a deal!” Dr. Egg said as he tried struggling out. In the scuffle his glasses slid off a little, and Seven got curious. “Hrm… why do you wear those glasses?” He said as he re-tightened his grip on him. “Eh…. No reason…!” Dr. Egg said nervously. “What are you hiding?” Seven said as he took the glasses off. He was not prepared for what he saw. “No... It can’t be!!!” All the sudden “Dr. Egg” broke away from Seven’s grip, and his labcoat slid off. “That’s right! It’s me!” He said as he all the sudden was wearing a scarf and carrying a coffee cup out of nowhere. Seven was about to shout his name in surprise, however… “Who are you again?” He asked. “Ugh…” The Ultra put on glasses. “Gasp!” Seven shouted suddenly recognizing him. “Hipster Nice!” Nice said right as he took a sip from his drink. However right after that he was punched away by Seven. “I hate hipsters.” He growled. -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* “What the…?!” Seven looked up into the sky. “No way!” Also Meanwhile “Hah yeaaaaaah!!!” Leo said kicking a glass antique to pieces. Astra quickly came over and swept it up. They were in an antique store, and Leo was breaking everything. After paying of course. “Yep!” He said as he shattered a pot. “This is how a hero lives, breaking everything!” He shattered a couple more pots. As Astra swept up the broken pottery, he found some gems among the shards. “Leo doesn’t need to know…” He whispered to himself as he quietly pocketed the valuable gems. -*RUMBLE RUMBLER RUMBLE* All the sudden all the pots and other antiques shook off the shelves and shattered. “What the!?” Leo yelled in annoyance. Still Meanwhile “Yes, thank you everyone, thank you.” Jack spoke to a crowd of fans. “It has been a long time since I’ve made a public appearance, and I would like announce my new EP, ‘Return of Ultraman’.” Everyone cheered. “Yes, yes, I know, I’m awesome. Remember, I’m the real Ultraman!” He said snapping his fingers. “And also remember,” Jack just then saw the shadow in the sky. “WHAT IS THAT?!” “???” The crowd was confused. “What…? What is that?” They asked among themselves. “THAT!” Jack shouted pointing up. Upon seeing it, everyone scattered. Man while “Hrm… I think I’d like to hit the jewelry store next, check their selection of pearls.” Alphone said as she walked through a shopping complex, with who was apparently Shin lagging behind her, carrying a lot of boxes. “Remind. Me. Again. How. I Ended. Up Here. With You?” Shin grumbled as he tried to balance all the boxes. “Plot convenience.” Alphone responded casually. “Now pick up the speed, you’re lagging.” Shin grumbled. Some ultras walking by stared at the two. “THIS IS NOT A DATE!” Shin shouted at them. “OMG.” One of them exclaimed, and immediately tweeted something. “Oh dear, what did you tweet!?” Shin called over. The ultra smiled and started walking away. “WHAT DID YOU TWEET!” He yelled as he dropped the boxes and ran after the ultra. “Shin! You can’t just drop those!” Alphone said turning around. However, it was then that through the glass ceiling, she saw ‘’it’’ in the sky. “Shin!” Category:Ultra 101